Sameehagirl11
Note: Quiz yourself here:http://shar.es/Vpm9A Thanks alot if you take this quiz! ^_^ Heya people! Since almost EVERYBODY has a page about themselves, I decided to make one about me. So if you want to learn more about me...READ ON! Sameehagirl11 was an artist on Disney Create (which is now closed :( ) in which she had around 135 fans and 3439 stars! She was not that popular though, and will probably be ranked around "starting to be successful.." people on DC. She mostly drew PPG and her own manga type of style. She has only been on DC since September 2013...and won't have her DC's one year (or more!) anniversary due to the fact that it's already closed down on May the 1st, 2014! so well that's it for her INTRO! ^_^ :D :) (BTW: The art pics below are all drawn by me ! :D) . Ball.png|a purple ball (FYI: Purple my fave color) Bubbles PPG.png|Bubbles from PPG! Closeup Eye!.png|Close-up Face! Cute ppg!.png|Cute PPG! Heart wallpaper.png|Hearts Wallpaper! <3 Just a pic!.png|ILoveThoseWhiteThingiesInTheBack! March break with paint!.png|DuringMyMarchBreakDrewThis Me and Eclipse!.png|For Eclipse! Modern Snow White!.png|Modern Snow White :P One of my best pics!.png|Cool pic?! PPG me!.png|Me In PPG! Silence.png|SILENCE! Staring gives thoughts.png|Just Stare at those Stars... Starry Girl!.png|Star Girl! Wink!.png|*wink* Night Sky!.png|The Beautiful NightSky! new style girl!.png|New Style! PPG practice!.png|True Blue! Celine- Birdie.png|Celine For Birdie! Purple dressed.png|RandomPersonInPurpleDress.. Jenna!.png|Jenna for a reference! Brook (new character).png Girl4.png|Doodles :P Girl Character 3.png Girl5.png|Random.. We Day!.png|For a project.. Natalie!.png|Natalie! ( random character for me!) Girl6.png A Guy.png|A Guy Say what!.png|Say what?! (expressions practice) Fashionista!.png|Fashionsita! :P B&W.png Fashion Design.png Fading Out.png Let me take a selfie!.png For fun!.png PPG throwback.png purple ppg.png April 2015.png Alice.png Bullseye!.png Newconcept2.png PPG practice1!.png Spring Fan.jpg Flower outline color.jpg Fashion thingyy.png Perry The Person.png Music.png The Back Story So you guys might have wondered..."How did she get her username?" Well it all started back when i used to play Pixie Hollow and was creating my d-name. I was pretty bad at picking names by then so I just wrote my name which you guys may know is Sameeha, and at that time I was 11 and obviously a girl so there: "Sameehagirl11" (Yeah yeah, boring name history! But hey its true! :P The Disney Days The time when i found out about Disney create was around Sept 2013 (i think at least.. :P) while I was searching things in the Disney website and found an ad of a Minnie and daisy BFF comic, I drew one...but soon realized we had to have an account, so I used my pixie hollow one. I first started drawing on another account but soon switched to the one that you all know me as. After a few art pics, I started getting fans! It was hard to decide on my mascot, but I ended up making it a lot similar to my actual appearance. I actually have dark brown-ish hair (almost black) and brown eyes, but somehow I ended up drawing myself with BLUE eyes instead of brown..! I did want a unique and special appearance and dreamed to become the most famous and unique black haired and light blue eyed girl throughout Disney Create! (Though that dream hasn't exactly been accomplished and will possibly not be :( ) Some Random Facts About Sameehagirl11 *Sameehagirl11's Lucky number is 5 *Her Favorite color is purple (yea yea...u knew that!) *She draws herself with black hair usually in a ponytail and blue eyes! *In real life she is pretty quiet *If she has to request something, you know it's going to be "Draw you and me eating cupcakes!" ^_^ (unless u already did that!) *One of her most successful drawings was the "PPG Mascot Giveaway #1!" which had 1,296 views and 207 stars *Her top 3 fave colors are Purple, Pink and blue! (I'm pretty sure you knew that..right? O_o) *She loves spring because her birthday is during it! *She hates sports and loves art (duh!) although she does like ultimate frisbee and dodge ball if that's a sport... *Samee is in Gr. 11 (as of right now!) *And she cannot think of more random facts about her self at the moment, so she'll do that later if she remembers to... (Thanks to all of my friends that have drawn something for me as shown on the right slideshow below! I really appreciate it! ^_^) Friends Heya (AGAIN) everyone! ^_^ Anyways as u know this section is the FRIENDS section! :D So well i wanna be friends with all of you guys so please don't forget to add yourself in this list! (this list better be long :P, BTW no specific order!) *Eclipseowl ^w^ *Miest.566 *Colorheart By Birdie!.jpg|By birdie! By Candi!.jpg|By Candi! By Coco!.jpg|By Coco! By Dance!.jpg|By Dance! 2nd one by a4lifeREM.jpg|By Artist4lifeREM (Chloe 4 me @ left) By Adysonsuperfan!.jpg|By Adysonsuperfan! By Artist4limeREM!.jpg|By Artist4lifeREM! By Antuc!.jpg|By Antuc! (sry pic is small) By FalconGirl!.jpg|By falcongirl2019 By Gummy!.jpg|By Gummy! By ILuvDancing123!.jpg|By ILuvDancing123! By MGIRL232.jpg|By MGIRL232! By Under_Par.jpg|By Under_Par! By red!.jpg|By Red! AP and I.png|By AP! Firestar & I.jpg|By Gummy (again!) Rocky & I.jpg|By Rocky! Samee Headshot.png|By eclipse! Samee Sketch Req..png|By mist! (a sketch of me!) 894 WIP for Sam.png|WIP by mist! So this.jpg|By purple-crystal! Samee.png|Hot Coco Samee by Coco! xD *Awesomeperson110 *REBELS4LIFE *Smartdazzle ^3^ * Gumbles La Great *U*